1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor chip module, more particularly to semiconductor chip modules that can be stacked one on top of the other in a fully automated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this age of computer technology, there is an ever-growing need to increase the speed and functionality of computers, thereby resulting in a corresponding need to increase the memory capacity. However, due to limitations in the size of a computer main board, the number of on-board memory devices that can be installed is severely limited. There is thus a need to develop a memory device having a capacity that can be expanded without incurring a substantial increase in board penalty.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,587, there is disclosed an integrated semiconductor chip package that includes a plurality of chip carriers arranged in a stack, and a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted on the chip carriers. However, due to the need for S-shaped connector clips mounted on the chip carriers to establish electrical connection among the semiconductor chips, the integrated semiconductor chip package according to the aforesaid U.S. patent cannot be manufactured in a fully automated manner, thereby resulting in increased production costs.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide semiconductor chip modules that can be stacked one on top of the other in a fully automated manner.
According to one aspect of the invention, a semiconductor chip module comprises:
a chip-mounting member having opposite first and second surfaces, a set of circuit traces, and a plurality of plated through holes that extend through the first and second surfaces and that are connected to the circuit traces;
a semiconductor chip having a pad mounting surface with a plurality of contact pads provided thereon;
a dielectric tape member for bonding adhesively the semiconductor chip on the chip-mounting member;
a conductor unit for connecting electrically the contact pads of the semiconductor chip and the circuit traces; and
a plurality of solder balls disposed on one of the first and second surfaces of the chip-mounting member, each of the solder balls being aligned with and being connected to a respective one of the plated through holes in the chip-mounting member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a semiconductor chip module stack comprises upper and lower semiconductor chip modules, each including:
a chip-mounting member having upper and lower surfaces, a set of circuit traces, and a plurality of plated through holes that extend through the upper and lower surfaces and that are connected to the circuit traces;
a semiconductor chip having a pad mounting surface with a plurality of contact pads provided thereon;
a dielectric tape member for bonding adhesively the semiconductor chip on the chip-mounting member;
a conductor unit for connecting electrically the contact pads of the semiconductor chip and the circuit traces; and
a plurality of solder balls disposed on the lower surface of the chip-mounting member, each of the solder balls being aligned with and being connected to a respective one of the plated through holes in the chip-mounting member.
The solder balls of the upper semiconductor chip module are aligned with and are connected to the plated through holes in the chip-mounting member of the lower semiconductor chip module at the upper surface of the latter.